Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This wiki is for all you Dragon Ball fans out there you can make/post anything Dragon Ball related wither it would be canon, fanon, comedy, or even Team Four Star you can make it on Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Also if you are new please read the rules of the wiki. Thank you and have a great fun time! Current Administrators and Bureaucrats If you have any questions stop by and ask the Current Administrators and Bureaucrats: *Supreme Gogeta (Administrator, and Bureaucat, Active) *Blalafoon (Administrator, and Bureaucat, Semi-Active until May 18th) *Gotek (Administrator, Active) *Jeenking (Administrator, In-Active) *SpiritBomb (Administrator, In-Active) Ultra News *On March 7, 2011 Supreme Gogeta Created Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! *On March 9, 2011 Blalafoon became a Administrator! *On March 13, 2011 Raging Gohan became a Administrator! *On March 13, 2011 Blalafoon became a Bureaucrat! *On March 17, 2011 Ultimate Super Sayian Vegito became an Administrator! *On March 30, 2011 Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki is having a contest to see who could be the next Admin Read more about it here *On April 2, 2011 The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki reached a milestone of 100 pages! *On April 5, 2011 Sprit Bomb won the contest and is now a Admin! *On April 16, 2011 Raging Gohan and Ultimate Super Sayian Vegito lost there Admin rights by being In-Active. *On April 16, 2011 Jeenking and Gotek replaced Raging Gohan and Ultimate Super Sayian Vegito as Admins. User Of The Month You can earn the title User of the Month by being a trusted user who adds info or makes good complete pages or helps out the Wiki in anyway! This months User of the Month goes to Jeenking ! Congrats Jeenking on becoming the first user of the Month! Quote of the Day Spare me the theatrics, you've made your demands clear. It's a shame my Cyclopian Guards are unable to answer, but then even if they were... what would you really expect them to say? ~ Meta Cooler Fictional Character Of The Month Majin Goku is a character created by UltimateGoku. Majin Goku is in a parallel world because his world is when Vegeta is the good guy and Goku becomes a bad guy. He is a Majin because at a world tournament he asked Babidi to make him one. And in this world Majin Goku does not have a wife or son because he did not hit his head when his was a kid which in the other world he did. He is all alone, so he tries to plot a fight with Vegeta. When he does Vegeta says why are you doing this? He said because it’s not right:Read more here Page of the week The Potara Earrings are earrings that give the 2 users the ability to fuse with each other. Potara Earrings are earrings that Supreme Kai's where for casual wear. They were introduced during the Majin Buu Saga and are in Dragon Ball Z. Whichever fusee is stronger is in control of the Fusion:Read more here Attack Of The Week The Ultra Power Death Beam is a tecnique invented by Blalafoon. First the user extend's the entire right hand,then a purple aura charges around thier hand:Read more here Transformation Of The Month Super saiyan 2 is the direct succesor to the first super saiyan transformation. It is very simalar to the original form in appearence and attainment, however the power output is far greater, as speed, power, and energy output is far greater:Read more here |} |} Category:Browse Category:Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Dragon ball Category:Dragon ball z Category:dragon ball gt Category:Main page Category:Fan Fiction Category:Team Four Star Category:Comedy Category:Administrators only